8 Tailed IS: BEEing Great
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Killer Bee has gained control over his dead mother's Is and he is on his way to the Academy to show the world what he has. (I dont own either animeanime)


_**8 Tailed Infinite Stratos: BEEing Great**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Big Brother! Big Brother!" A young, dark skinned boy ran into a HIGHLY advanced lab flailing his arms with a large smile on his face. The boy looked to be about four or five with short, spiky platinum blond hair wearing dark shades over his eyes. The little boy wore a white T-shirt and black shorts with a simple white strip at the sides.

There was a man wearing a lab coat at a terminal in the lab instructing the workers. From the back, you could see his back lenght hair with the right part being white and the left being green. The man looked down into a room from an upper level behind some glass that would protect him if anything happened to go wrong. Hearing the loud voice, the man swung around revealing a young man with dark skin and dark eyes. His lowered eyelids looked heavier maybe due to not enough sleep. He also had a large tattoo over his left eye going vertical through it. A small smile spread across his face as he moved his right hand to his hip. "Hey, Bee."

The little boy now dubbed as Bee stopped a few steps away from the older man with a small stumble. Once he steadied himself, the boy looked up to the man. "Big brother, Fukai, don't lie..." Bee said in a rhyming like way. "When am I goin' to fly?"

Fukai tilted his head to the side in slight confusion. He scratched his cheek. "Huh?" He wanted Bee to explain what he mean in that rap.

Bee ran behind Fukai and pressed his hands on the glass looking down to a boxed machine being worked on. The young boy awed at the work in progress. "The IS..." He sighed in content. He wanted one so badly. He did not care if only female could operate them. He was determined to fly one of them. "I wanna fly it and be the best."

Fukai turned to admire the IS being worked on. Slowly, he placed a hand on Bee's shoulder. He hated going over this with Bee, because it broke his heart everytime he saw Bee's face drop when he told him male could not control IS. "Bee..."

"Huh..." Bee said showing that the man had a bit of his attention.

"You know males cannot operate a IS, so why do you insist on trying to fly one?" Fukai asked trying his damnedest to be as nice as he can.

Bee continued to smile looking down at the IS from his far position. His eyes closed from behind his glass as he let out a small breath. "Fukai, the only reason I try is so I can fly like Ma." A flashed of his mother went through his mind. A beautiful dark skinned woman with long flowing white hair and dark eyes.

"Wha..." Fukai voice trailed out as his eyes slowly went down to the top of Bee's head. Their mother...he had forgotten Bee saw her as a role model. She was one of the best IS pilots when she was alive.

"Ma was the best and no one could put her to the test..." Bee smiled remembering the pure white IS his mother piloted. She looked so angelic in it. "So...I'm gonna pilot an IS and become the best than the rest."

First, Fukai's look was astounded by Bee's words, then a small smile crept onto his features admiring his younger brother. He would run straight to his goal when the scales were already set for him to fail. He had no chance to control, but...if Bee had a goal...it was his his duty to be behind Bee through anything. "Heh...-"

"Is this where you went to again?"

The two brother turned and looked over their shoulders after hearing the familiar female voice to see a fiery red haired little girl with piercing yellow eyes and dark skin, a white haired little boy with dark eyes and dark eyelashes with dark skin, and older boy about the age of eighteen or nineteen with dark skin and shaggy white hair that hid his left eye. He had a "dying of boredom" look in his right eye.

"Oh, Darui..." Fukai started with a small wave as he turned to the teenage boy and the two kids. His gaze went down to the two younger children. "Why...why are Karui and Omoi here?"

Darui scratched the back of his head looking at the man. "The boss said that children aren't allowed to roam the facilities without a ranking escort..." He informed dryly. "...so here I am..."

Fukai nodded and placed his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. "Got some free time? We could grab a bite..." Fukai offered as he left Bee and walked forward to Darui.

Darui shrugged turning once Fukai made it close to him as they walked through the door. "Yeah, but your buying."

Fukai chuckled as his head came back into view from the right of the door looking straight to Bee. "Make sure you stay with Omoi and Karui at all time..." He then left. "Don't want Ay finding them." They could still hear his lowered voice.

Bee nodded as his eyes trailed down to look at his two friends who looked like they had no business being here. See, you got to play it cool like him...or be the son of the man who created the industry...like him. He walked forward. "Hey..." He greeted them as he fist pounded Omoi. "'Sup, Omoi..." He looked over to Karui. "Goodmorning, Karui." He said to her with a smile.

"H-hey, Bee." Karui greeted with a small blush dusting her dark cheeks. Crap, why was she always so nervous around him.

Bee then crossed his arms as he then tilted his head not noticing Karui and her flustered appearance. "So, why are you here?" He asked.

Omoi looked around trying to see if any grownups were around. Only a few typing on podium type things maybe doing maintenance on the IS or trying to see if it was battle ready. He went in his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, unwrapped it, and shoved it in his mouth. Most adult did not want a five year-old eating candy. Choking hazard in all. "We wanted to see if you wanted to play."

"Play what?" Bee questioned quickly.

Karui hummed. "How about we race?"

"Where?" Bee raised an brow.

Omoi looked over Bee's shoulder to see an elevator leading down to the platform the IS was stationed on. He lifted his hand to point. "Whoever touches the IS first." He suggested, but he was punched on the top of his dome in a instant courtesy of Bee.

Bee shook his fist as he glared to the boy rubbing the top of his head at the animatedly large bump. He huffed. "Don't be an idiot. If we go down 'er, we'll be in trouble, ya twit."

Karui the grew a sly smile. "Aw. Little Bee has grown feathers." She teased acting as if Bee had grown chicken feathers as she started to pluck them off from his body making chicken noises. She then started to laugh hysterically holding her stomach being joined by Omoi.

Bee stood there with his arms crossed grown a tick mark watching as the two laughed in his face. He squeezed his eyes shut as if that would block out the sound. He always hated when people laughed at him. But no matter what he did, he could still here them laughing. A second later, he grew sick of it and said "Go" in a whisper. Huh. What do you say? Peer Preasure.

"Haha!" Karui continued to laugh trying to ignore the blush on her face. She was only doing this to hide her feelings from Bee. If she did not tease him, then she might say the wrong thing. "Yeah..." Her eyes slowly opened. "Ha..." When her eyes opened, she could see Omoi looking straight at the spot Bee was standing at. She grew a confused look trying to understand.

"What is that Bee doing!" One of the lab worker yelled pressing his hand on the glass looking down to the lower platform.

This caught Karui and Omoi's attention causing them to run over to the glass and look down seeing Bee sprinting toward the IS. "Aw, man..." Omoi said. "...he's cheating..." He started to Boo trying to edge Karui to do the same, but she shook her head declining.

"Omoi! Bee's in real danger!" Karui tried reminding him.

Omoi looked to her for a few second until realization hit him. "Oh."

Bee charged to the IS at full speed. As fast as his legs could take him. Man. Why was he down here? He had to duck and dodge pass the lab workers and this was clearly not worth it, but...the alluring color of the IS drew him in. A breathtaking pure white. It was a replica of his mother's IS. Built for the days to come. Supposedly, it was suppose to debut as a third generation IS. Made better and more efficient. He side stepped to the right getting passed another worker getting only a few feet away from the IS that was deactivated. His left hand slowly raised as he reached for it going for the gold. His eyes then widened as the IS started to shine a brighter white enveloping him.

"Ah." Some of the Lab workers gasped looking onto the sight looking to scanners and screens looking at the IS's status. "Its activating!" They exclaimed.

"Wait. What?" Karui and Omoi looked to one another.

A bald worked gasped with completely wide eyes looking to a screen. "My. God." He whispered out in astonishment as he then looked down to the shining white light. "Its...its operational..." The room went quiet as the high pitched chiming noise continued. Everyone looked on trying to prepare themselve for the amazing sight that would grace them. The shining light started to calm down as the chiming went along with it. Sweat dropped from everyone's foreheads as the moment was only seconds away. Slowly, but calmly, the white shroud vanished fully revealing Bee just standing with his back to them. Nothing had changed about, but the IS was gone. "I don't get it." The bald worker spoke really perturbed studying the screen. The boy then started to turn around causing everyone to gasp. Obvious, he did not know that his full right arm and the right side of his jaw had white armor on it. Black trimming could be seen. His right hand was metal and fully dressed in the armor of the IS. His fingers had a sharp appearance being longer and the knuckles looked pointed, too. The armor going up his arm was spiking up taking the appearance of swords coming out and was real slim with black points. The arm armor stopped below the shoulder with like a single spike going downward. His shoulder armor was round and smooth with extensions protruding from the edges in the shape of bull horns the armor on his face was just like in a fang appearance pointing down of his face with a black half.

Bee looked around confused not understanding why everyone was silent. He lifted his right hand to waved at them to get their attention, but a gasp escaped his lips taking notice of his arm and hand. "Oh..." Then realization hit him like a ton of brick, which would hurt. "Oh, my god!"

**:)Break(:**

A few years has passes since the world had found out a male could operate an IS. The news hit the streets in a instant. It was great. Cloud Inc. Holder of the first male that could control an IS. Damn that sounds great.

"How's his training going?" A caramel skinned woman with light lime hair walked up behind a large man.

The said man was dark skinned with a overly muscled build having white hair slicked back. He had a weirdly cut goatee and a stern look on his face as he watched his son train. His arms were crossed. "He's better than yesterday." The man had a strong voice.

The woman nodded. "In a few years, he'll be assigned to IS acadamy, right?" She asked.

The man nodded steadily watching if Bee would make a mistake. "Of course, Mabui."

**:)Break(:**

A Caucasian boy sighed as he placed his elbow on a beach resting his head on his fist as he looked forward to the dark skinned blond standing on the other side of the bench looking down at him. The dark skinned boy had platinum blond, gravity defy hair flying up to the left with a few bangs hanging of the right of his hairline. The boy groaned looking at his dark skinned friend's attire. Some type of red, black, and mostly coconut uniform. "So you're really leaving today, huh?" The boy asked.

Bee lifted both his arms to show that he was carrying two brown suitcases. He was obviously a teenager now. "Yep..." He said plainly.

The boy sighed again.

"Yo, Adam...Omoi still is here..." Bee tried to comfort.

"Yea...but he's your cousin," Adam said. "He could have the great genes to control IS."

Bee chuckled. He doubted that was the case. The thought of Omoi controlling an IS never came to mind. It was more of him trying to stay away from an IS. The white haired boy was too smart to be dragged into something like this. "Hey..." He sat the suitcase in his right hand down holding the hand in a fist to the boy.

Adam looked up.

"While I'm ova there, I'll be representing America, so don't get too glum ya dunce." Bee said.

The boy nodded with a small smile and fist pounded with Bee over the table.

**:)Break(:**

A monorail trail was on its way to the famous IS acadamy. It was about an hour away from the boarding school and it could not be any sooner.

Bee sat on the inside in on of the seats facing the others across from him. He had headphones in his ears as her wrote down rhymes in a little blue book occasionally wagging his right pinky finger where a mainly white ring was with a speck of black on it. But it did have a black pearl at the top. The male IS pilot never noticed, but there was mainly females on the train. The only reason he did not notice was because he walked on with his headphones in so it kind of distracted him.

A group of girls sitting across from him eyed him along with the rest of the girls on board. "I think that's..." A girl with long grey hair spoke eyeing him.

"The first male pilot." A girl with brown hair finished the other girl's sentence.

"Yep." Another girl with black hair spoke.

"He's pretty cute." The girl with the grey hair added.

"Yeah, he has a exotic look, too..." The black haired one mentioned.

"That dark skin works for him, too." The brown haired one said.

"He's probably African-American..." The girls all thought about it. "Oooooohh, really exotic."

Bee stopped his writing feeling eyes on him, which made him look up to the girls sitting across from him. Once his eyes settled on them, they turned their attention from him quickly. He shrugged and lowered his head back down to write. He mentally shook his head. They were obviously looking at him. Instead of only him, their had been a recent boy who had gained control of an IS. 'Ichika Orimura.'

**:)Break(:**

A dark haired boy gulp. He gulped sitting in a class with ninety-nine percent of it being female. Being the only male there made it a hostile environment to be in. "This...this isn't easy at all..." He spoke to himself feeling every single pair of eyes on his person. He had a terrified look as he stared straight forward to the front of the class.

Everyone stared at him. And I'm mean every single girl that was located in the class. Even a blond haired girl and a brown haired girl that turned away.

Then a woman with short green hair, green eyes, large breast wearing glasses walked infront of the class behind the podium. She stopped putting what she carried down as she looked at the class. "Congratulations on making it to this school, I am your first year sub, Miss Maya Yamada." She lifted her right hand as a screen appeared on the board behind her.

The class merely stayed quiet with their attention on Ichika.

Maya then got nervous. "Ngh...uh.." She stammered very nervous from her class. She then regained her composer standing back straight with a eye closed smile. "Starting today, you all are now students of the IS Academy." She looked behind her to the holographic screen as it made an transition and change to a sky shot of the school. "As you all know, this is a boarding school." The screen changed again. "Students are together during and after school hours. I hope you all get along and make these next three year go by fast." She then started to wiggle at the classes silence. "Um...how about self introductions..."

As she went on with this, Ichika grunted gritting his teeth. He looked to the left to his brown haired childhood friend. "Houki..." He called out through his teetg, but his friend turned her head. Ichika groaned. 'That's how you treat a childhood friend?'

"Hello! Ichika Orimura!" Ms. Yamada called.

Ichika was snapped out of his thoughts as he stammered sitting straight in his chair. "Uh, here." The girls then started to laugh.

Ms. Yamada was leaning over the podium over to his desk. "I do apologize for being so loud just then," She clapped her hands together. "We started with the A's and now we have gotten to the O's, so will you PLEASE introduce yourself."

Ichika raised a brow at her. "You don't have to be so apologetic about it." He said putting his hands on his desk to push himself up to stand. "Ichika Orimura..." He stood up straight.

"And Killer Beeeeee..." Bee appeared in the class in a instant by the back doors.

"Nice to meet all!" The two of them finished simultaneously, but Ichika had spoke while turning his head to the back of the class looking at a dark skinned, platinum blond individual.

The class grew quiet as everyone looked to the boy in the back of the class with headphones in. Chatters reigned throughout about the boy. Apparently, he was the first male pilot from from America.

Ms. Yamada looked through a book frantically after knocking herself from her own stupor. She searched through a book of the students and stopped on a page tapping a picture. "Ah, yes," She said looking up to the boy. "You're Killer Bee Yotsuka."

Bee pointed a thumb to his chest. "That's mah name, so don't put it to shame." He rapped making his way up to the front of the class.

The class deadpanned at him. "Rapping?"

Ichika looked at the boy who stopped next to his desk. He did not recognize him, but he was a boy and in the IS Acadamy so that meant that he could also control an IS! "Um. Who is this?" He asked causing the class to give a hysterical gasp. In an instant, a fist crashed into his skull causing him to fall down to a squatting position. He gave a stuttered groaned as he looked up to his left to see a with dark hair with a stern look on her face crossing her arms. "Sis?" But then he was punched by her in his head once more.

Bee grimaced in his spot right next to the woman. He pulled out his small rhyme book, and decided to right something. Usually, this book would be for rhymes, but he had to make an except. "Don't. Mess. With. Her." He paused at each word as he wrote it down.

"You will call me Ms. Orimura in school." Chifuyu crossed her arms as she closed her eyes. "And if you do not know who this boy is, you are a total moron."

"Damn, Chifuyu." Ichika covered his mouth as he watched his sister lift her hand once. "Sorry, ."

The woman nodded. "And if you are curious about Mr. Yotsuka, he was the first male in history to gain control over an IS. He is the son of the founder and owner of Cloud Inc, Ay Yotsuka, and the son of-"

"AI YOTSUKA!" The class finished her sentence in a frenzied scream. "Oh, my god...he's the son of Ai...ahhhh!" Girls screamed. "The White Goddess!" They screamed more. "She was the best to pilot the IS. SHE'S one of the reason I'm here!" Some girls said. "Ms. Orimura is why I'm here. We're all so inspired."

Chifuyu and Bee had their ears plugged from the screams. "Are all the nut jobs in this class?" The both questioned dragging their hand in their hair.

The girls screamed more. "That's right, Ms. Orimura and ! Scold us more, cuss us out!"

Ichika looked at his sister super astounded. "My sister's...my instructor?"

Chifuyu spun around and cracked her knuckles. "Have the information on how you will adress me not settle in yet?"

Ichika started to edge back. "No, Chifuyu, I was just-" His head was slammed into the desk.

Ms. Orimura stood over his desk with her hand on his head and her right hand on her hip. "That's Ms. Orimura, RIGHT?"

"Yes.." Ichika spoke in a strained voice. "Ms. Orimura."

Bee looked at this from his leaning position on the podium infront of Yamada. "Yeah...I really don't want to mess with her." He concluded.

"Yeah." Yamada started with a hum. "She's pretty strict."

Chifuyu then walked to he podium and slammed her hands on it making Bee edge to the right secretively. "Your syllabus for this school year will be memorizing the IS manual! After that, practical training where you will have two weeks to master the basic maneuvers. So..." She looked over the class. "Have ya got that, and even if you don't, say Yes ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The whole class agreed causing Ichika to look on in space.

Chifuyu looked to her right at Bee who was still leaning. He did not say what she wanted them to. "Do you not understand?"

Bee looked to her taking out his headphones. "What?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Chifuyu asked

Bee nodded. "Yeah, I gotcha."

Chifuyu nodded back to him.

A little bit later in class, Bee had taken a seat behind a brown haired, ponytail girl right next to the window. Ms. Yamada had begun to tell the class about the IS's history, but he blank out staring out of the window. This was his dream, right? This is what he told his big brother he would achieve. But he had this gloomy feeling. Maybe it was the feeling he had when those girls screamed for his mother. He never knew the Japanese knew about his mother. His eyes lowered. Now he would keep her legacy going by piloting his mother's IS, the Hachibi.

**:)Break(:**

The day had gone on and now it was finally a break. Eveyone chatted with one another. Mostly about the two male pilot. That seemed to be the main subject of the day. The girls stared at Ichika and Bee who were speaking with one another.

"You should go talk to one of 'em, Chizuru." A random girl spoke.

"I can't." The girl spoke back.

"So, really, off a race." Ichika laughed at Bee's story about how he found out he could control the IS.

Bee sat on his desk looking back at the boy chuckling along with him. "Yep...just a few friends over and badda-bing badda-boom...my whole right arm is made of metal." He admitted. "But you...you were just looking around a stadium and you just found a room with an IS?"

Ichika raised his hands with his eyes closed. "Dead serious..." He said plainly.

"Oh..." Bee started, but he stopped seeing that brown haired girl walk up to them. Her name was Houki Shinonono..

"I need to speak with you, Ichika." She said with her arms crossed.

Ichika nodded and stood to his feet and fist pounded Bee as he left with his friend.

After they had left, Bee sighed and hopped of the desk with a stretch turning to face the class of all girls that were already looking at him. This made him feel weird. All these girl just staring at him. Any guy would want this, but it just made him feel uneasy. His eyes then shifted to see a blond haired girl walking up to him. He looked her up and down. She had a smug appearance, but a royal demeanor.

**End**


End file.
